Love Conquers All
by AshleyNicole32885
Summary: A one shot of the events that lead up to Stefan becoming a vampire


As I lay in my bed fast asleep, unaware of Katherine lying beside me, I allow myself to drift back, back to when I was human. It was a happier time for me and for my brother. As I lay there, deep in my dreams, I couldn't help but think about that night, the night when everything changed. We were at the Lockwood Mansion and Katherine had asked me to escort her to the ball. I remember the day she asked. I was madly in love with her and she and I had went swimming. I remember stripping down and jumping into the rather cold water as I waited for Katherine to join me. I splashed water at her before she shook her finger at me. I watched as she disrobed. Her white silk under dress exposed her every curve as she swam to me, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, not caring who saw. Not caring if anyone found out Katherine's secret. I knew I would protect her, protect her with my life. I loved her and had promised her that much.

I let those thoughts drift to the back of my mind as I skipped back to the night of the ball. I still remember the expression on my brother's face as he watched me dance with Katherine. I leaned forward for a kiss. But Katherine put her hand up blocking me. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are a part of the rules." she tells me acting coy. "I thought you didn't believe in the rules."I twirl Katherine in a circle, my eyes dancing off her face as I notice my brother glaring at me. "My brother is still upset that you asked me to escort you to the ball instead of him." I said mindlessly as Katherine says I am the better dancer of the two. I sulked hoping that wasn't the only reason she had asked me. I had hoped she asked me because she loved me so completely that she couldn't bare going with anyone else.

"Is that the only reason you asked me?" I said hoping she soothes my aching heart with a no. She looks at me, her big brown eyes, "Of course not, you know you have my heart." she tells me and with those words I have fallen in love with her all over again. I take her hand, pulling her from the ball, anxious to have some alone time with her. I take her to the carriage and we head home.

It is the perfect time to have her all to myself; after all, everyone is at the ball. I had been to her room so much I could make my way there blindfolded. Once we made it to her room, I felt her lips hit my skin. Every touch, every kiss igniting me in ways I never knew possible. Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I wanted to scream out for her to stop I didn't, couldn't. I l lay back on the bed giving myself over to the pain.

When I finally came to, it, there was very little light in the room; I lifted up slowly, as I moved I remembered the look on Katherine's face. I reached for when she had kissed, no, bitten me and looked at my hand, and the crimson red liquid that lay on my fingertips, as I rubbed my fingers together, getting it off my hands, I noticed Katherine sitting at the bottom of the bed in nothing but her silky white slip.

"You're one of them aren't you?" I asked, getting out of the bed and reaching for my clothes. I backed away slowly, all the words my father told me running through my mind.

_Vampires are demons_; I hear his words vividly in my mind. As I reach the wall, she turns to me, her face, now back to the angelic beauty I loved.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." She admitted to me, my hands reaching for something anything that could possibly defend me against her. "Are you going to kill me now?" I asked as I tried to avoid eye contact with her. She chuckled, a light fluffy giggle as she looked at me. "I told you, you have my heart, I won't harm you." But something in her words alarmed me. My thoughts going back to my former fiancée and the gash that was in her neck. "You killed her didn't you?" I said accusingly.

Katherine behaved as if she didn't know what I meant and I felt a fire inside me burning to yell at her. "Rosalyn," I forced her name through my lips, all the memories of how I had failed her rushed to my mind.

"She was holding you back from being your true self," Katherine said. "And so you killed her and all those others as well?" Katherine chuckled at me. "I didn't kill the others." She said simply but I didn't believe her. I had nowhere to go nowhere to run, she had me cornered. She looked me into my eyes, telling me now to be afraid and so I was no longer afraid.

When I finally went back to my room, I was in love with Katherine more than ever. I should have slept but the events of the night ran through my mind over and over. I got out my journal and began to write:

_She is not who she seems. Should I be surprised? Terrified? Hurt?_

_It's as if everything I know, everything I've been taught, everything I've believed in my past seventeen years has been wrong. I can still feel where she kissed me, where her fingers grasped mine. I still yearn for her; and yet the voice of reasoning is screaming in my ears: you cannot love a vampire!_

_If I had one of her daisies, I could pluck the leaves and let the flower chose for me. I love her . . . l love her not . . . I . . ._

_I love her. I do. No matter the consequences._

_Is that what following your heart is? I wish there was a map or compass to help me find my way. But she has my heart, and that above all else is my North Star . . . and that will have to be enough._

I closed my journal, feeling better that I had gotten my true feeling out.

I flipped to the next page, writing a new entry.

_They say love can conquer all. But can it conquer Father's belief that Katherine and those like her are demons - devils?_

_I do not exaggerate when I say Katherine is an angel. She saved my life - and Anna's. Father must know the truth. Once he does, he will be unable to deny Katherine's goodness. It is my duty as a Salvatore to stay true to my convictions and to the ones I love._

_Now is the time for action, not doubt. Confidence courses through my veins. I will make Father understand the truth - make him see that we are all the same. And with that truth, will come love. Father will call off the siege._

_This I swear on my name and my life._

I closed my journal and went to sleep. I would convince my father that he was wrong that vampires weren't all bad. He will stop the siege and Katherine and I can be together.

The next morning made me uneasy, now I'd have to go and speak to my father. I had never gone against him before; never questioned anything my father told me until now. I opened the door to my father's study and asked him about the siege, making sure to be cautious with my words and to not mention that I knew what Katherine is.

My father understood, he and I shared a drink and with great happiness, I went to Katherine.


End file.
